The present invention is related to an electrical power distribution cabinet and in particular to a multi-source power distribution cabinet.
Power distribution cabinets are commonly in aircraft applications to house modules used to distribute power to various electrical loads. However, the availability needs for these various electrical loads may not be the same. For example, some electrical loads only need to be controlled and powered by the distribution cabinet in selected aircraft operational modes, such as only when the aircraft is on ground, or when the aircraft is being refueled, or only when certain combinations of aircraft electrical buses and sources are available.
A typical power distribution cabinet allows various input power sources to be OR'd together for distribution to one or more internal cabinet modules, with each source being connected to the power supply module at a single connection point, rather than to each internal cabinet module individually. In addition, the power supply module typically provides hold-up power to each of the internal cabinet modules during transient events.